


Dangers from the Past

by DragonQueen2097



Series: The Newest Apprentice [3]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Others that I will ultimately forget to tag.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen2097/pseuds/DragonQueen2097
Summary: Will's apprentice Lena is now almost into her third year of apprenticeship with Will, and as they take care of business, dangers out of the past return, and it will take all of their skills to go up against them.
Series: The Newest Apprentice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828537
Kudos: 2





	1. Don't Agree to Wagers You Don't Want to Lose

Lena laid on her bed. It had been a long day, with both Will and herself splitting up to cover some of the matters Redmont fief had been facing. Even Halt had stepped in to aid. The matters weren’t large, just high in numbers. Thieves, bandits, and others who preyed on the people in the area. She had gotten back first, and now as the sun was dropping to touch the tops of the trees, she groaned, and sat up. 

“Might as well make some coffee. It might even be a long night.” She said, stretching. She moved out to the main room, and sighed as the cool wood floor hit her bare, sore feet. 

As she started coffee, she glanced over the pile of reports on the table. Lena rolled her eyes at Will’s organization of them (which was nonexistent), and set to correct it. She made one pile of the ones already taken care of, such as the thief who she had brought in today who had stolen some jewels off of a lady. The second pile of reports Lena made was that of non-urgent reports, like the one from Gilan about the Skandian duty ship for the year. A third pile was created of reports from other rangers, of things to watch for, but ultimately were not an issue. Remaining, were the reports that Will had marked as ones they needed to take care of. 

She had just finished when she heard Will returning, and put Tug in the stable with Wolf. Lena stood, and had a cup of the fresh coffee ready for Will when he came in the door. 

“Why, thank you.” He said, tossing his cloak onto the hook by the door. “How did today go?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “If you mean the idiot who decided hiding in the woods from a ranger would be a good idea, then yea. It went well. He’s over at the guard house. With the first one Halt bought in. How about your day.”

Will grunted. “The bandit has joined the group at the guard house. I’m still working on the other one.”

He glared at his apprentice as she raised an eyebrow at him. Then she shook her head. “Wow. You lost him.”

“I didn’t lose him, he’s just not where he was supposed to be.” Will said, attempting to maintain his dignity. 

Lena just shook her head. “Whatever would Halt think?”

“Why would that matter.” Will asked her, mirroring her expression. 

“You didn’t get the bad guy.”

“That’s not my fault” Will said. “Besides, who’s the one who said that he would most likely be up along Bitter Creek Road?”

The young girl stared at him. “I said he was most likely to be along Hollow Creek Road.” 

“No, you didn’t.” Will said, getting annoyed. “Bitter Creek was closer to the village he has been preying on.”

“Well, that’s not what we discussed yesterday. But I guess he could have been.” Lena shrugged. “Besides. Maybe you’re just getting old and losing your touch.” 

Will sat back in his chair, offended. “Old? Just how old do you think I am?” 

“Old enough you can’t find a lone bandit in the woods.” 

“I can find anyone in these woods.” 

“Yeah, prove it.” Lena crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

“How so?” Will countered, willing to meet that challenge. 

“I’ll go hide outside, and you come find me. After all, I have more common sense then most bandits I have ever met.”

Will rested his chin on a fist. “Alright. State your wager.”

Lena tossed her long braid over her shoulder. “I have ten minutes to find a location to hide, within 500 meters of the cabin, and then you have until moonrise to find me. If you win, then I will admit that you aren’t that old, and still have skills. If I win, then I get out of all the household chores for the rest of the month.”

Will looked at her for a moment. “A week.”

She pursed her lips. “Fine. A week. Deal?” 

He nodded, and gestured to the door. “See you in a few.” 

Lena finished off her coffee with a quick toss, and then headed out the door, snagging her cloak as she exited. She shrugged as she realized she hadn’t put her boots back on, but reflected that she didn’t want to reenter the cabin to make that particular walk of shame. After a quick look around, she ran down the steps of the verandah, and moved so she could get into the perfect hiding spot she had located. 

In the cabin, Will muttered to himself, “not that old.” He shook his head, and looked at the sorted reports on the table. Looking to see if Lena was still in sight of the window, and after not seeing her, he moved one report to the pile of ones that were still to take care of. “We’ll come back to you tomorrow.”

After judging that ten minutes had gone by, Will put down his coffee mug, and stepped out onto the verandah. He looked around, staying nonchalant about it. He stated his search by moving around the cabin, and checking the stables, where the horses greeted him and asked for apples. He obliged, and then moved on, looking over the area around the little cabin. 

Meanwhile, Lena was doing her best not to make any noise, and laugh at the same time. After she had moved down the steps, making noise to make sure Will thought she had left the porch, she had circled around to the end , and had climbed silently back on. Two and a half years of apprenticeship from Will, and input from Halt and Gilan had left her the ability to move extremely silently when she wanted to. She had gotten back on the porch, and in the moment when Will wasn’t looking, she had climbed quickly into the rafters under the roof. Then, as Will had come out and moved around to the back of the cabin, she had moved to a more comfortable spot, wedged between two of the rafters. 

Lena watched as Will make circles around the cabin, looking at the ground to find any possible tracks, though there was a very low chance that any could actually lead him to her hiding spot. Not only had she stepped on packed earth or rocks as she had come off of the verandah and back onto the side, but the area around the cabin was filled with her, and Will’s, footprints and marks made from the last few weeks and they had both trained. 

Will was getting to the outside edge of the clearing, when the horses in the stables whinnied a greeting. His head snapped up, expecting to see Halt, however, instead it was Gilan, who waved as he saw his friend. Will glanced around once more, and then shrugged to himself. He walked over, and came up onto the verandah, leaning against the post as Gilan dismounted.

“What did you lose?” Gilan asked him. 

“Nothing.” Will said, shrugging one shoulder. 

(Nothing yet) thought Lena as she watched Will below her. Naturally, the ranger had not looked up, as he often said people never did. 

Gilan grinned. “Ok. Well, I hope you don’t mind. I prefer to stay here than up at the castle.”

“Only natural,” Will agreed. “But what brings you around?”

“Business.” The taller ranger said. “Duncan needed some documents taken to Hibernia, and I volunteered to take them.”

Will nodded. “You’re more than welcome here, coffees on the stove.”

“Thanks. I’ll put Blaze up, and join you.”

Will turned, and got a third mug out of the cupboard. Filling it and grabbing his own mug, he came back out to the verandah, figuring he could catch up with Gilan, and locate his apprentice. He scanned the clearing as he sat in one of the two chairs available. 

Lena sat frozen, hardly breathing as Will tilted his mug back to drain the last bit of coffee in his mug, before refilling it with the pot he had brought out with him. She went unnoticed however, and grinned as Will continued looking, and jumped a tiny bit when Gilan came around the end of the cabin. 

Gilan regarded his friend a moment, then said, “You are looking for something. Or rather, someone.”

Will just shrugged. “Possibly.”

Gilan claimed the other chair, and kicked Will’s boot with his foot. “Sure. Where’s you apprentice?” 

Will shrugged again. “Around”

“Around. Huh.” Gilan said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you lost her.”

“No” Will said. “Just training.”

“Anything in particular?” 

“Nope.” Will shook his head. “Besides. I’ll come out on top.”

Gilan regarded his friend for a while. “Made a wager?”

At Will’s look, he laughed. “Well, good luck to you both.”

The two sat for a moment, and after a while, they looked over as Halt came into the clearing. As he waved, they returned the greeting. 

“Gilan, nice to see you.” Halt said as he came up to the others. “What brings you here?”

“Business in Hibernia. Came to spend the night, and then head out tomorrow. And to ask if you wanted to come with.” Gilan responded, standing. 

“I would, but unfortunately I can't this time around. One of the bandits today brought some serious information with it, so I have to meet with Arald and a few others to close the matter. Then I should be all done with the issue. ” As Halt said this, he looked over at Will. "Unlike some people." 

Will crossed his arms. “Not you too.”

“Oh,” Said Gilan, “What about him too?”

“Well,” Halt interjected, before Will could say anything. “We split up today, and went after five of the bandits and thieves we have been dealing with. As I dropped of my two at the guard station, I noticed that the bandit Lena went after was there, but only one of Will’s. So, of the five, we only have four of them.”

Gilan shook his head. “Halt, are you saying that Will missed someone?” 

Will grunted, and sat back in his seat. “There were two possible locations, and the one I went over today wasn’t the one. I’ll get him tomorrow.” 

Gilan leaned against the post and scratched his chin. “I don’t know Will. Maybe I should reassign you somewhere calmer. I mean, how are you supposed to find a clever bandit, when you can’t even find your young, unexperienced apprentice?”

Raising an eyebrow, Halt asked, “You lost your apprentice?”

“I didn’t lose her; I would have found her if Gilan hadn’t shown up.” Will protested. “It’s a wager, and I have until moonrise to find her.”  
Then, as the other two rangers shared a look, he threw his hands up, and turned and entered the cabin. “Let me know if you two want to have a useful conversation.” 

Gilan laughed quietly, and then he looked up at Lena, and winked. When she grinned and waved, he bumped Halt’s arm and gestured up to her as he followed Will into the cabin. 

Halt followed the gesture, and gave a half smile to Lena as he noticed her in the rafters. He then followed the two younger men into the cabin. 

Lena relaxed and shook her head. She had sat, barely breathing as soon as Gilan had laughed the first time. She had been unsure if he had seen her then, and whether or not he was going to point her out to Will or not. She still had a half hour before she could win the challenge she had made with Will. 

She grinned as she heard the two rangers give Will a hard time, and he try to defend himself. After a while, when Lena was almost ready to descend from her hiding spot, she heard Halt bid a good night, and say he was headed back to the castle to see his wife. 

“Tell her hi for me.” Gilan said as they came to the door. 

Halt nodded, and then gathering Abelard, he waved to the others as he headed back towards the village and castle. 

“You know Will,” Gilan said, as Will joined him. “You remind me a lot of Halt when you get grumpy.”

“Grumpy?” Will asked. Then made a face as Gilan bumped him. 

“Yes, except there is one other thing.” Gilan continued. 

Will looked at him. “Go on.” 

The tall ranger smiled at him. “Halt follows his own advice. You, not so much.” 

Will just raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, you give great advice and instruction, but sometimes you forget to follow those yourself.” 

“Such as?”

Gilan turned to look directly at his friend. “Remember how you told me to not make wagers that I would be unwilling to lose?” 

“Yeah.” Will said, unsure of what Gilan was saying. “So, I haven’t lost, and that has nothing to do with anything.”

“Oh, not anything?” Gilan said, and pointed a figure to the east. 

Will looked over to see a nearly full moon peeking through the top of the trees. He sighed. “Well, never mind. I guess it doesn’t matter now. Either way, I did look everywhere. She cheated.”

Gilan punched Will lightly on the arm. “No, she just had a good teacher. “But I’m serious Will, don’t forget your own advice.”

Will looked at him, confused. “Could you be a little more specific?”

Gilan grinned. “Nope.” He turned and walked into the cabin, ginning as he went. 

Will threw his hands up, and turned to look out over the clearing. “She cheated.”

Lena, who had not moved, grinned, and said out loud “I didn’t cheat, I just followed your wisdom, old man.”

Will turned, just in time to see Lena drop down from the rafters. “And what would that be exactly?”

She grinned. “Nobody ever looks up.” 

“Cheater” He said, and turned to go into the cabin. 

“Nice to see you care” she said, and skipped over to follow him in, heading to find some warm socks.


	2. Seeking Answers

The next morning, Gilan bid Will and Lena a farewell soon as the sun’s light started filling the air. He waved as he left the clearing, heading to the castle to meet up with Jenny for breakfast before he headed to Hibernia. 

Will stretched, his arms reaching up (but not meeting) the roof over head. He turned, and saw Lena looking over the reports on the table. “Plan on choosing one?”

Her eyes looked up to meet his. “Eventually.”

He shook his head in response and moved to the stove to refill his cup of coffee. “Let me know if you need any help.”

She brushed her curly red hair back behind her ear. “I can read these just fine, old man.”

“Old man?” Will asked, offended. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

He gave her a disgusted look. “I’m not that old. Besides, if you’re going to call anyone old, it should be Halt.”

“Halt’s not old, he’s experienced.”

Will rolled his eyes at his apprentice. 

Lena slid one report over to him. “What about this one?”

He glanced at it. “A farmer seeing large foot prints? Not the highest priority case, though?”

“Not on its own.” She explained, then pulled out three other reports. “These three are from the same area, and all three report large prints, and one of them is from a tracker who reported that he has never seen prints like this before. He also reported that livestock is going missing.”

Will put down his cup, and read over the reports. “Well, if that’s the case, then let’s head up there today. It shouldn’t be too much of an issue. It’ll take most of the day to get there, since its up by the boarder of the fief, but either way, we can deal with this and solve the mystery of these prints, and the missing livestock.”

***

That evening, it was almost dark when they found a suitable camp site for the night. Will looked over at his apprentice, who was setting up her tent. “Why don’t you go collect some wood for the fire?” 

She looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. “Who won the wager again?”

Will sighed, “Fine. I’ll go get wood, but then you can make dinner. You need more practice anyway.” 

She scoffed, but grinned at him. “Fair enough.” 

Will disappeared into the trees, and Lena finished setting up her tent. She arranged stones into a rough circle for the fire to be in, and got out the food for the evening, two rabbits they had shot on the road. As she waited, she pulled out her saxe knife and whet stone. Somehow, she had gotten a small knick on the blade, and had been sharpening it out. 

Then, she felt a presence behind her. “Will, you might think you’re being sneaky, but I know you’re there.” 

After no response, she turned, and saw no one there. Lena furrowed her eyebrows. Then she rolled her eyes, and went back to her sharpening. 

A few moments later, Will emerged from the trees with a large armload of wood. He started a small fire, and helped her prepare the last bit of their dinner. 

“Did you try and sneak up on me?” she asked him as they put the rabbits over the fire. 

His eyes met hers. “No, why?”

“No matter. I just thought you were earlier.” She looked around at the trees. 

“Huh. Well, I could have, but not today.”

Lena nodded, looking distracted as she searched the trees. 

“You all right?” Will asked her. 

“Yea.” The girl chewed her lip, “Do you think we should keep a watch tonight?”

Will started to say that it was not really necessary, but then seeing the look on his apprentice’s face, said “Sure. If anything we might see something that will give us a clue to what is roaming around up here.”

“Ok. I can do the first watch.” Lena said, “I’m too keyed up to sleep anyway.”

“Your choice.” Will grinned, then saw an opportunity for revenge for Lena’s old man comments from that morning. “Just watch out for barrow wights.”

Her eyebrow rose. “Barrow wights?”

Will shook his head. “Myths. I think.”

Lena just stared at him. Will shrugged, and then explained how, many years ago, he had had an experience where the unexplainable happened.

“However,” Will continued. “I believe that it was a result of high adrenaline and very few hours of sleep over a long day. In any case, watch the horses. They will be able to pick up on more than we can.”

She gave a half smile at that, and looked to where Tug and Wolf stood, both relaxed. 

The two finished their dinner, and Will picked up the bowls, stacking them off to the side to wash later. “Well, since you volunteered to do the first watch, I am going to bed. See you in four hours.”

She waved, and poked at the fire until the flames died down to coals. Standing, Lena then moved to a tree nearer to the horses. 

“Why did you have to make that comment about barrow wights?” She asked, as she heard Will moving around in his tent. All she got back was a chuckle. She shook her head, and put aside her odd feeling

Lena looked up as Wolf came over to her and bumped her arm with his dark grey head. She scratched his nose, and smiled as he seemed to say, “I’m here, don’t worry about him.” 

The moon rose over head, filling the air with pale light. As it got brighter, Lena relaxed. She wasn’t sure of why Will’s comment had gotten to her, but it was annoying. She could have sworn he had been trying to sneak up on her before dinner. But when she had asked him, and he had said no, she had believed him. She hadn’t spent more than two years with him without picking a few things up. He hadn’t been lying, so what had she felt. 

The red haired girl leaned against the tree for a moment, and then feeling that her nerves weren’t going away, moved to sit in the tree. Using Wolf as a boost, she climbed until she could see their whole camp site, plus a major portion of the road nearby. 

Lena watched, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. After the four hours where up, she slipped back down the tree, and tossed a pinecone at Will’s tent. With no response, she threw three of them, and then Will grumbled, “That had better be a squirrel throwing those.” 

“Nope, it’s a barrow wight” She responded, before ducking into her own tent. Lena grinned as she heard Will getting up, and then moving over to the warm coals where they had left a pot of coffee. 

Lena woke with a start. She froze, unsure of what had brought her out of her sleep. Then, a dull thud hit the side of her tent. 

She slid out of her bed roll and stuck her head out the flap of the tent, and jerked her head back as a pinecone flew past. She heard Will chuckle at her. 

“Very funny” she said dryly as she put on her boots. 

She came out of the tent, and frowned as she saw sunlight to the east. “You didn’t wake me for the watch?”

Will shook his head. “No, I thought about it, but decided not to.”

She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. “Thanks.”

He nodded, and then passed her the pot of fresh coffee. “Drink up. It’ll be a long day.”

They broke camp, and then continued down the road. Will looked over at his apprentice. “So, what do you think made these mysterious tracks.”

Lena looked back at him. She thought for a few moments, then shrugged. “Well, I doubt that it is a bear or wolf making these tracks, or that a similar creature is taking off with the animals. Since the tracker was unable to determine what tracks they were, I doubt it is any ‘normal’ animal. Maybe a large cat, like the one that Maddie told me about that she delt with. If not, then it could be people. Someone who knows enough of tracks to make them look different.”

Will nodded. “I was thinking similar thoughts.” 

By noon, the pair was to an area where the tracks had been reported. 

Will dismounted. “Keep watch.” He said to Lena, as he looked closely at the ground. These look rather fresh.”

She nodded, and pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and set it to her bow. 

Brushing a hand to pull back the grass, Will looked intently at the large print made in the fresh mud. “This actually looks familiar. But I can’t place it.” 

She looked down at the print. “It’s not one you’ve shown me. And it’s not in that handy guide book that Halt gave me.” 

Will looked up at that. “No? That book as everything in it. I think its in there, you just don’t recall it because it’s not a common one. 

She shrugged. “Just because Halt recognized that I have a skill for memorization, and gave me a book of different prints. I thought it was kind, so I studied it. But, I know this particular print is not in it.”

Will shrugged, and looked back at the print. “Well, in any case, I know that I have seen it before.” 

Lena pointed ahead. “Look, another.”

Will followed her gesture, and spotting the second, he looked at her. “Well, lets follow them and see what we find.” 

They followed the tracks, heading farther north as they went. 

“Will?” Lena asked as they crossed over a low bridge, and seeing a few more tracks on the other side. “Don’t these seem kind of, you know, easy to follow?”

Will shrugged. “It us maybe. But also it has been rainy up here, and we got lucky. If we had come a few days earlier, it would have been raining ever day or so and washing these out.” 

“They almost look like bear prints, but it’s a two legged creature.” She said as they passed another one. “Maybe it’s a person who is wearing bearskin feet.”

Will froze suddenly. “Bear-like.”

“Yeah, that what I said.” The girl responded, confused. 

Will leaned over, and looked close at the track. “Well, good news, and bad news.” 

“Oh?” the young girl asked. 

“Good news, I know what these are, bad news, I know what they are.”

“So, what are they? What creature made these?”

Will looked at her, and took a deep breath. “Warglas.”


	3. Doing Thing Will Would Probably Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone doesn't get confused, yes, I did change Lili's name to Lena. In writing stories with these names, and the idea of a character that I have, Lena just seemed to fit better. So there's that. In going back and changing it in past chapters, I also did do a few edits, correcting mistakes and continuity errors. So, here is the next chapter, and hope you all enjoy!

Will looked down at the print. As soon as Lena has stated that they looked bear-like, he had suddenly recognized what the prints were. He hadn’t seen them since he himself had been a young apprentice. 

“These are most definitely wargal prints.” He said again. “But what they are doing here, I have no idea.”

Lena looked at him. “Hasn’t it been a few decades since they were around?”

Will nodded, distracted. “I was in my second year with Halt.”

“What are they, exactly?” Lena asked, looking around the area. 

“Terrifying creatures. They are vicious, and are strong fighters.” He explained. “Though they are week minded, with a strong leader, they are almost unstoppable.” 

“Like Morgarath?” She asked, and looked back down at the print when Will nodded, an odd expression on his face. “He’s not back, is he?”

Will shook his head. “Only if you can come back from the dead. He died. Horace actually is the one that killed him.”

“Oh. Wait, if you were a second year apprentice, and Horace was one of your year mates, how did he kill Morgarath?”

Will looked up at his apprentice. “He got lucky. At least, that’s how he tells it. You’ll have to ask him the story when you meet him.”

“So, what are we going to do now?” Lena asked, returning to the topic by gesturing at the print.

Will rubbed his hand through his beard. “Let’s continue following this track. So far, it doesn’t seem like there are more than three in the area. If we can find where they are coming from, then we can do something about it.” 

“Like what?” 

“For starters, letting Halt and others know about it. But, if there are actually few in number, then we can get rid of them.”

The two followed the tracks for a while, until they came up on a small village. Will looked over at his young apprentice. She was already better than he had been at this age, and taller. He held back the eyeroll as he remembered that he had found that his apprentice was taller than he was. And was still growing. He remembered how unprepared he had felt when he and Halt and gone after the wargals, and even worse, the Kalkara. 

“Alright,” he said, breaking out of his thoughts. “You stay here with the horses and keep an eye out. I’ll head out and scout around the village.”

Lena looked at him. “Ok. Do you think there are more around?”

He shook his head. “I doubt it, but also, we only came from one area. There might be more. I’ll be right back.”

Lena nodded, and watched as Will slipped away, disappearing behind a tree. She took an arrow from her quiver, and watched the village, looking for signs out of the ordinary. Since the breeze was coming in from behind her, she only looked back occasionally, trusting the horses to alert her if anyone was coming. 

After a half hour, Tug looked up, and moved to the other side of Lena and Wolf. She looked at him, and then looked into the trees in the same direction he was looking. A few moments later, Will came out of the brush, and greeted Tug. 

“Find anything?” Lena asked as Will remounted. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Yes, and none of it good.” 

She waited for him to elaborate.  
Will looked over the village. “As I went around, I found tracks for more than a dozen wargals, from all directions. it seems that somewhere in the village there is a group assembling, though none of the town’s folk stood out as different. Did you catch anything?”

Lena shook her head. “No, everything appears normal, if a little quiet.” 

She watched as Will pulled out a map of the local area. “This is the only town for a good distance. But it looks like, for whatever reason, wargals are gathering here.” 

“Why would they be gathering in this village?” Lena asked him, moving to look over his shoulder. 

“No idea. However, what do you see, looking at the closest villages and farms?” He asked, pointing out a few landmarks. 

Lena chewed on her lip as she looked over the map. “The reports. We got one from all of the surrounding areas, but none from here.”

Will nodded, glad that she had made the connection as well. “So, here’s what I propose. I’m going to stick around here, and see what I can find. You, are going to head back to Redmont.”

“What for?” Lena asked, confused. 

“I want Halt’s opinion on this. He has experience with the Wargals, and I have a feeling this is going to be bigger than we planned.” he explained, tapping the map. “If you head due west from here, you’ll met the main road. From there, you should be able to be back to Redmont this evening, and back by tomorrow.” 

“You’re sending me off, by myself?” 

Will nodded. “You can do it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously, but what are you going to do?” 

“I plan to stick around and find out what is going on around here.” Will said. 

“You already said that.”

“And?”

“Care to explain more?” Lena asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Will grinned at her. “I’ll watch the village to see if I can find why the wargals are gathering here, and also scout out the nearby farms to see if there is any other clues.”

“Ok.” Lena shifted, putting her weight on the other leg. “So, I take off, and get help by bringing Halt back. Anyone else?”

Will chewed his cheek, thinking. “No. Let’s not make this a bigger thing than it is already. Unless Halt sees the need to bring someone, then we should be able to handle this.”

Lena pointed at the map. “Where do you want to meet up?”

“How about this clearing here?” Will indicated a spot on the map. “it’s just off the main road, but hidden enough that whoever gets there first tomorrow can hid there until the other met up.”

“And if complications occur?” She asked him. 

“If neither of us is there by tomorrow evening, then head to Redmont castle and bring some back-up.”

Lena nodded. “Well, if I want to get back soon, might as well leave now.”

“Stay safe,” Will told her, placing a hand on her arm. “See you soon.”

“You stay safe as well.” She told him, then, she mounted Wolf, and together they moved into the trees and headed to the main road. 

As they came to the road, they took off in the rangers’ forced pace, eating the distance between them and Redmont. 

As they moved down the road, Lena’s thoughts seemed to stay focused on the sight of the village. Her journey back to Redmont was uneventful, and the sun was just setting behind the hills as she road through the village, setting the ironstone walls gleaming. 

The two guards outside the main gate saw her, and as she slid to a stop, the one on the left recognized her. 

“Ranger Lena, what brings you here in a hurry?”

She looked at him, “I need to speak with the Ranger Halt. Do you know where he is?” 

He looked at his companion. “Not sure. You might check his rooms, or ask some of the senior staff. They might know.”

“Thanks.” Lena turned Wolf, and the moved into the courtyard. One of the young stable hands ran over, grinning as he recognized the young ranger.

“Milady, can I take care of Wolf again?” he asked, his blue eyes shining up at her. 

Lena grinned, and as she dismounted. “Of course, James. You can always take care of Wolf. Just, don’t spoil him, I will need him again soon. I have to find ranger Halt.”

James bowed, and looked at Wolf. “If you’ll follow me.”

“Go along boy, I’ll be right back.”

Her horse looked at her. ‘Hurry. Otherwise I might trade you for this one.’

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then as James turned back to her, she asked, “Have you seen Ranger Halt around?”

The boy shook his head. “Nope. His horse is still in the stables though. So he should be around.”

“Thanks!” she called, and turned, quickly moving though the door into the keep and up the stairs. She figured that the best place to look would be in the retired ranger’s quarters. 

She knocked on the door, and after a moment with no response, she opened the door and peaked inside. One of the maids came out of one of the back rooms, and asked her, “May I help you?”

Lena bit her lip. “I’m looking for Halt, do you know where he is? or Lady Pauline?”

The woman brushed her hands off on her apron. “I believe they are in a meeting with the baron. Do you have a message you would like to leave for them?” 

“No thank you,” Lena said, turning to leave. “I’ll take it to them myself.”

“Alright dear. As you wish.”

As soon as Lena had shut the door behind her, she turned and ran down the hall to the center tower entrance. Despite growing up in the castle, she had only been there one time, for choosing day. Once she came to the door leading to the stairs up the tower, she found her way blocked by one of the baron’s guards. 

“Can I help you?” he asked in a grumbly voice. 

She looked up at him, “I have a message for the Ranger Halt.” 

He didn’t move. “He is in a meeting.”

“I know, but this is urgent.”

“Is he expecting you?”

“No, but”

“Then it can wait.” he interrupted. 

“No, it can’t unfortunately.” Lena said. 

“And what gives you the authority to say so?”

Lena pulled out her bronze oakleaf. “I am apprenticed to Ranger Will Treaty, and I bring a message from him to Ranger Halt. It is urgent, and I need to speak with him immediately.”

The big man stared at her. “Girls aren’t rangers.”

She had to fight to not roll her eyes. “Yes, we are. Now, please let me past to speak with the ranger.” 

He didn’t move, nor respond. 

Lena stared at him. She could try to force her way past, but he was huge compared to her. Force was not going to move him, and he was almost bigger than the door. She turned, and moved back into the hallway where he could no longer see her. She paced silently. There was no time to wait for a guard change, since she had seen them rotating as she had headed to Halt’s rooms. It would be several hours before the next change. And there was no one she would be able to use to get past the guard. 

She continued her pacing, and as she turned, her eye caught the sight of the tower out of the window. A quick glance showed her that the pathway outside was empty, and that no one else was in the hallway. She sat on the window sill, and slide her legs out. Turning, she caught hold of the lintel above the window, and shuffled off to the side. 

Grinning, Lena worked her way along the outside of the hallway, to the tower. She moved quietly, but swiftly around, and up until she got to the end of the hallway. Poking her head up, she saw the guard now to the side. She would have to transition to the tower itself, without letting him see her. She took a silent breath, and considered her options. 

The guard, shifted, pulling his belt into a different position. In that brief moment when he made noise, on the opposite side of the wall, in a shadowed portion of the walkway, Lena had moved from the lower wall to the tower. 

Gripping the tower walls, she slipped up the wall, moving so she was on the opposite side from where the guard was. Hopefully, no one else was watching the tower, however Lena did move to the darker east side, keeping to the shadows. 

She continued upward, remembering Will’s advice to not look down. As Lena got to the top, she found the window most likely leading into the baron’s office. Will had pointed it out to her one evening after they had come up to spend an evening eating dinner with Halt. He had commented that the baron was probably working late. 

Lena just hoped that she had the right one. It would be embarrassing to come into a different room. She paused, and listened for voices. Lena grinned as she heard a low voice, the words indistinguishable, but Hibernian accent was prominent. 

Lena grabbed the window, and hoisted herself up. Sitting there, she had a brief moment of vertigo as she saw the ground, far below. Taking a breath, she slid into the room, coming around the heavy curtain that blocked the window. 

Halt saw her first, and looked shocked for a moment. He spoke before the other two even noticed her. 

“How did you end up here?” He asked, coming to his feet. 

The baron started, as he saw her. “How did you get in?”

Lena grinned, then shook her head. “I came through the window. The guard wouldn’t let me up.”

The baron shook his head, grinning. “Seems like you picked up a lot off of Will.”

Lena nodded, then looked at Halt. “Will sent me. There’s a problem that we found.”

“More bandits?” Pauline asked, seemingly unfazed at Lena’s unconventional entrance. 

The girl shook her head. “No, a whole lot worse then bandits.”

Halt pulled out a chair for her, and gestured for her to sit down. He could see that the girl was rattled. “Sit, tell us from the beginning.”

Lena sat, and took a deep breath. “So, we headed north, to investigate the area where Will’s missing bandit was supposed to be. We also had several reports from surrounding areas about missing livestock.”

“I saw the reports.” Halt said, then gestured for her to continue.

“We got there, and saw tracks. Ones that I hadn’t ever seen. It took Will a while to recognize them as well.”

Halt raised an eyebrow. 

Lena took another breath before continuing. “Will says they were wargal tracks.” She looked up as the statement caused the three adults in the room to inhale in shock. 

“What?” Baron Arald said, sitting back in his chair. 

Pauline looked at Lena, then at Halt, “Weren’t they all gone?”

Halt laced his fingers together and leaned on his elbows. “We just drove them off. They were like sheep once Morgarath was dead.”

The baron shook his head. “Let’s hope it’s not a similar situation arising here.“

Lena looked at the other three. “We followed them to a village. They appeared to be gathering there. Will stayed to scout things out, and sent me back to get you Halt, and anyone you feel could help.” 

“I’ll come now, and assess the situation with you and Will. By now he should have a clearer idea of what is going on up there.”

“No extras?” The baron asked, shifting to lean on one arm of the chair. 

“No. It should be easy to take care of it with just us three.” 

“Are you sure? ” Arald asked. 

Halt looked at him. “It shouldn't take more. If needed, wait till we get word, then send aide.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth when Halt turned to her and mirrored her expression. 

Lena grinned, and dismissed the question. Halt rolled his eyes, and Pauline tapped him on the arm with a glare. 

"Behave." She said. Then, looking at the baron, she asked, "you can wait to send aide, correct?"

“I suppose. Well, go solve this. Be safe, both of you.”

“As always.” Halt said, bowing his head. He gave Pauline a quick kiss, and turned to Lena. “Let’s go rescue Will.”

She grinned. “Only if he needs it. It’s only been a day.” Then, she laughed at Halt’s expression. 

As they passed the guard at the door, Lena couldn’t resist sticking her tongue out at him, and enjoying the bewildered look on his face, as he tried to determine how she had gotten past him.


	4. Return of Thoughts to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halt joins Lena as they head north to met up with Will. And while they don't find what they are looking for, they do end up visiting past memories.

The two rangers moved swiftly north out of Redmont, and returned to the clearing where Lena had left Will earlier. When they had arrived, there had been no sign of Will, though Tug had been standing in the clearing. 

Halt had shook his head, and patted the grey horse on the neck. “Well, Tug here isn’t panicking, so I doubt Will has gotten himself into too much trouble.”

“Hopefully” She replied, looking over the campsite. 

Halt nodded in agreement. “Where’s that village you two were looking at?” 

“Just past that ridge. You want to scout it?”

The bearded ranger nodded, and then the two dismounted, leaving their horses with Tug. 

Once they got close, Halt moved to the left, and Lena moved right, both looking over the village. 

Lena shifted slowly in order to see over the log in front of her. A glance to the side showed Halt in a similar position. The old ranger stared intently at the small village in front of them. 

She edged over to look around a building, and so she could see into the center of the village. Besides fewer villagers walking between buildings, there were no changes to the village, compared to when she had last been here. She continued scanning, and nodded at Halt when he signaled that we was going to move closer. 

The sun was edging closer to the horizon when Lena spotted Halt and Will returning, both ghosting through the grass. 

As they got to where she waited, Lena stood, and smiled to see Will raise an eyebrow briefly. She had learned over the last few years that when Will did that, he was impressed, but not to the point to say so out loud. Halt just nodded at her, and she joined the two men as they headed back to their camp. 

A warm welcome from the horses, and a hot meal later, she learned what the older two had discussed briefly before heading back to where she had been. 

“Based on the tracks, there are four to five wargals, maybe seven if there are fewer active ones.” Will said. “Unfortunately, they all left a day or two ago.” 

Lena looked at him, silently asking a question. 

“We missed them by a few hours.” He told her. “I’ve been trying to get clues since then.” 

Halt added his thoughts. “However, we weren’t able to find any more than I was. They were here, but then left, heading farther north.” 

Will rubbed his beard. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Halt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Will held his hands up in frustration. “We haven’t seen a one of these creatures since the defeat of Morgarath. But now, they are back. Are they being led by someone? Are they becoming more intelligent? Or is it something new?” 

Shaking his head, Halt responded. “I don’t know. After Morgarath’s death, they became docile. We chased them off after the war. Well, other rangers did. I ended up going after others.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow when Will ducked his head, and looked away from Halt.

Halt just shook his head, giving her the ‘I’ll tell you later’ look. 

She shrugged, then asked. “So, if they became docile, and were chased off, there has to be a reason for why they are back, right?”

“Essentially.” Will said. “We just have to determine what is going on. And why.”

The three sat in silence for a moment. Will and Halt stared into the flames of their small camp fire, and Lena undid her long braid. 

“Well, first things, we should head north, and follow the tracks. Hopefully, they lead us somewhere we can get answers for this whole mess.” Halt said. 

Will looked at him. “That’s what I was thinking. Fist thing tomorrow?” 

Halt nodded. “I’ll take first watch. It might seem like they are gone, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t one left.”

Agreeing with the older ranger, Will moved to put their dinner dished back in their packs. 

Lena stood, and stretched. She moved to help Will clean up. Then, when she noticed Halt shaking his head at her, and hiding a smile, she asked. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He said, then shook his head again when Will asked what he was thinking. “Oh, I was just wondering how, or when, you got so tall.”

Lena blushed, and looked down, her loose hair hiding her face. “I can’t help it.”

Will grunted. “Tell me about it. She keeps gaining inches on me.”

Halt shook his head. “Well, that does tend to happen.”

The tall girl gave a slight curtsy. 

Will just shook his head at his apprentice, and looked over at Halt. “Since that is now the current topic, Halt, I’ll ask if it felt like you were shrinking when Gilan did the same thing?”

Halt looked at Will, and Lena, who now was several inches taller than Will.

He hadn’t noticed it before, but since this was the first time in several weeks that he had actually seen the two standing next to each other. He nodded. “Yes, and he still holds it against me.” 

Lena grinned at Will. “I’ll be nice about it, well, nicer than Gilan.” 

He rolled his eyes at her as she ducked into her tent. 

He moved to rejoin Halt, and they sat quietly by the fire for a while. 

Halt shifted to a more comfortable position, and watched as Will got a sudden gleam in his eye, and grinned. He gave his former apprentice a look that asked, ‘what are you up to?”

Will just grinned, and for a moment looked like a 15 year old boy. He leaned over, and picked up a few stray pine cones from the ground. 

Halt shook his head, as Will threw the pine cones, one at a time, at his apprentice’s tent. 

There was no response. 

As Will turned back to the fire, he laughed quietly, and shrugged at Halt’s look. 

“Do I want to know?” Halt asked.

Will just shook his head. “Just a running joke.” 

“Well, if there are any pine cones thrown at my tent, you will regret it.” Halt threatened. 

Will held up his hands in protest. “I would never.” Then, at Halt’s glare, he amended the statement. “Ok, maybe I would have at one point. But now I’ll behave.” 

“You had better.” Halt told him. “Other wise I’ll have Erik come haul you off to Skandia to work for a bit again.” 

“Well, if Evanlyn gets to come with, then sure. It would be better than the last time. You could probably even get Horace to come and get us again.”

“Yea. Because that would . Although Maddie would add a new factor. But I guess it would depend on if you had to get banished again. ” 

Halt looked at him. “As I recall, the situation at the time was a little difficult. It was a different time then, compared to what we have now. And we all have gained a little more experience since then.” 

“That’s true. Horace would probably be bored through Gallica.” 

“He would. Although I would say that he does have more experience than that time.” 

“That he does. As do we all. ” Will agreed, and laughed at the memories they had shared, and thought once more about how Horace had been so innocent, as had he. Those days were long past. 

The two men sat, discussing old jokes and adventures, enjoying a bond that ran deeper than blood. 

The fire started to fade, and Will stood. “Well, I am headed for bed.” 

Halt nodded. He was lost in thought, thoughts that were running similar to Will’s. Miles and miles gone over, countries visited, and dangers faced together. How they had all grown. 

Halt allowed a smile to slip through as Will groaned as he knelt to get into his tent. 

He wasn’t the only one getting old. 

***

In her tent, Lena grinned as she heard the few pinecones thunk against the side of the canvas tent. 

‘Maybe I should sneak out the back end, and hide some in his tent.’ She thought as she laid there. 

Then, as Halt and Will’s words outside turned to past adventures, she shook her head and laid back on her blankets, wrapping her cloak around her. 

She though of how she, an unknown orphan had managed to land in their world. Growing up in Redmont had allowed her to hear story after story about the local (and national) heroes. And now, laying here, and being able to listen to two of them, more legends than any others she had learned about, she was taken to a whole new understanding. 

It was one thing to hear about the most famous rangers, and how they had made the way for treaties to be made, and how they had traveled across the world, helping others. 

It was another thing that these same legendary rangers cursed when the picked up a piece of toast from the pan that was a little too hot to hold onto. Or argue about who had used the last of the honey to put in the coffee. 

And now, she was literally part of one of the stories that could be told about them. The wargals were part of some of the greatest stories Lena had been told when she was a ward, and now, they were actively hunting them down. 

The world of the rangers was a very different world once you were a part of it.


End file.
